


the valley

by orphan_account



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: M/M, gil x olai? new otp babey!!, kissing?? they kiss?? maybe???, they have been pinning eachother the whole fuckin time in this fic leave me be ehrgfhdjeuyhrgbfn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you never sleep anymore" the arrow commented,as he planted himself next to the blue skinned man.gil had marked the page in his book and closed it. "would you sleep if someone made much racket typing in the night?".





	the valley

night. the night was filled with dragonflies and perfect time for reading,even if it was outside and he had to hold a lantern up to the pages he didn't mind.  
it was quiet,it was..away from everyone.  
the arrows had a garden,it was tidy and clean but in the deep part of it? unkept and filled with odd things. he loved the odd plants and the odd purple and pink flowers that covered the place. the way the bugs lit the place up,almost magical  
he had snuggled up into a very odd bush,it was comforting almost and the smell reminded him of blueberries,which he missed dearly but the food he was given now will have to do. suddenly his quiet time was interrupted as olai arrow whistled at him.  
"hey blue boy,you missed dinner saved ya a plate" gil sighed and smiled. 

the arrow family was a rowdy bunch and the oldest brother of the family,was an interesting personality. "thank you for saving me a ration but i think ill read a bit more before returning back in and sleeping of course"

"you never sleep anymore" the arrow commented,as he planted himself next to the blue skinned man. gil had marked the page in his book and closed it. "would you sleep if someone made much racket typing in the night? you and your games".

the arrow snickered and patted gil's back. "i apologize mr marverde but work is work,would you like to request noise canceling headphones my lord?"

the sound of a book hitting olai arrow's head was loud and so was the rowdy laughter that came from them both, "i utterly hate you arrow,you ruin the peace" gil mocked and olai flipped through the book he had been reading,"the valley huh? what's it about,come on give me the plot blue boy".

gil smiled and patted olai's head. "read the book in your own time arrow" which resulted in pouting and the arrow shoving his face in the croak of his neck  
"come on gilly you know i don't read shit" the arrow muttered.

"the valley is a story about two lovers who fall in love but never say a word to each other,there happy?" gil teased.  
"what's the ending" olai softly asked. gil sighed in response

"its a cliffhanger but the main characters are an interesting bunch, an angel and a demon! can you believe? the angel owned a book store and the demon reminds me of someone but there happy with themselves". olai's shaggy hair poured over gil,s shoulder and a soft humming noise buzzed on his back.  
"you read a lot ya know," he replied. gil shrugged,it was a nice pastime and with nevy out and about. it was to nice,being able to read and image things he couldn't before. 

"do you think you'll ever end up happy? i mean when this is all over,when titans gone and done" the arrow questioned as he put his head on gil's shoulder.  
"Maybe,i haven’t given much thought about it” gil muttered.

"well ,maybe you should give thought about it,you not gonna be hiding here forever ya know" the arrow hummed as he flicked the tip of gil's ear which gil repaid by smacking the arrows side. 

"since when are you interested in what i think? hmm?" gil asked teasingly.

"well one,you live here two,im allowed to be interested in whatever the hell i want" olai mumbled the last part which earned him a big o smack on the head by gils book.

"ow! what the fuck!" he hissed. and gil smiled as he returned to his pages.

suddenly his book was gone and he was pinned to the ground. "what are you doing?!" gil shouted and olai arrow snickered and pinched his sides. laughter rang through the garden from them both. "alright alright! i yelp im sorry get off of me" gil said before pushing olai arrow off which he gotten a soft laugh from. 

"alright come on blue boy,lets go in before they decided they gotta come out here and ruin the peace" olai repiled and gil muttered"little too late for that". olai raked his fingers through gils hair and messed it all up,the white sticking up in weird places. gil huffed as he fixed it and grabbed his book,smiling. 

"wait olai! hold on". suddenly olai arrow's hand had been engulfed in gil's.  
"oh god where you taking me now gilly". suddenly olai's vision had been covered. "eyes close ,trust me" "buddy this is my property why i gotta close my eyes" "just trust me!".

olai arrow ended up seeing two beautiful things that night. a small pond with glowing blue fireflies and purple dragonflies,the water had been covered with lilies,roses and nightshade. it was almost breathtaking if you thought about it long enough and the way the light reflected off the second beautiful thing there.

gil marverde,he was smiling as he spoke,olai wasn't paying attention to his words but olai cut those words off,with a kiss,which was returned. soft,olai arrow felt soft at heart.

"hey,we should go home" gil mumbled,regripping olai's hand. "its getting late". "it already is late! whaddya mean its getting late!" olai replied  
gil marverde snorted and lightly pinched the arrow's side.

this little place,was their valley.

**Author's Note:**

> dhhd im shit at writin fics ehj  
> anyway!! i really like the idea of olai and gil  
> i think odin x gil is nice but
> 
> eygrfhdj i do what i want ya know! :3


End file.
